Earth Angel
by Gingiie666
Summary: Karaoke Night! who will admit their feelings by song, and what will happen after it's sang?


Earth Angel

Normal P.O.V

The two menacing girls discretely slipped away from everyone else. The shorter one of the two has short light brown hair and big brown eyes. The other one, is a tall redhead with dull blue-grey eyes and a big bust.

The two girls hide behind a tree, crouching down to whisper. As the whispering continues, giant grins appear on either girl's lips. As their secret meeting takes to a close, both girls skip back to their group of friends with a mischievous expression. Nobody had noticed that they snuck off.

Karin's P.O.V

"Come on Karin, we have to go. It's going to be so much fun!" Yuzu squeals, trying to pull me out the door.

I refuse to budge from my spot, not letting her take me away. "But Yuzu, I'm not a karaoke type of person, you know that," I protest.

She keeps pulling on my arm. "That's okay, you can just watch." Yuzu looks down for a moment, then back up to me. She gives me her puppy dog eyes, wide, sad, and with some tears. "P-please Karin... For me?"

I sigh in defeat. "Fine, but I'm not singing," I say firmly.

Her frown turns up into a giant grin. "Yay!" she jumps up and down.

As we enter into the karaoke bar, my eyes widen. I can't believe what I see...

Toshiro's P.O.V

Rangiku will not stop irritating me. All she does is complain or ask if she can get some sake, of course I refuse whatever she asks for. I have to restrain myself from yelling at her too much.

At the moment, she won't stop talking about a karaoke bar. Just what I need, a drunken lieutenant whose singing voice will give everybody in the place a horrible headache. She does make a good argument for why we should check it out, but we're supposed to be on duty.

"Oh come on Captain, there will be plenty of cute girls with a good voice for you," she's practically on her knees begging now.

I let out a heavy sigh. "If I tell you we can go for an hour, will you promise to do your work Without complaint?" I ask her in a bored, serious tone.

She furiously nods her head. "Oh yes, of course Captain! I promise," Rangiku giggles.

I know she's up to something, but I let it go, caving into her puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but only for an hour."

"Come on! We have to get you something to wear first!" she exclaims excitedly, pulling me out of the door.

Karin's P.O.V

Toshiro stumbles onto the stage. I look at him from head to toes. He's wearing black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket over a white shirt. He looks Hot! I mean, I've like Toshiro since that day that he helped us win a soccer game against the middle schoolers, but wow, he looks gorgeous!

He looks around in the audience. As our eyes lock, his widen like a deer caught in headlights. I smile sweetly at him for encouragement. As the music begins to play, I recognize the song, he must too since a faint blush creeps onto his cheeks. He looks cute with blush plastered on his face.

Toshiro moves to the center of the stage to where the microphone is. He starts to sing the song.

Earth angel, earth angel

Will you be mine?

My darling dear, love you all the time

I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you

His soft, tender, intense gaze stays glued to mine. Is he singing this about me to me, or am I just mistaken? Maybe he's embarrasses and doesn't want to see other people making fun of him, which they aren't, Toshiro is a great singer. It adds on to his amazing qualities.

Earth angel, earth angel

The one I adore

Love you forever, and ever more

I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you

I fell for you and I knew

The vision of your love, loveliness

I hope and I pray that someday

I'll be the vision of your happy, happiness

Something inside my gut is telling me that this is what he actually feels for me. A big goofy gin is plastered to my face, just thinking about it. I try to restrain myself but I can't. If he doesn't like me like that, then why won't he look away from me.

Oh earth, earth angel, earth angel

Please be mine

My darling dear, love you all the time

I'm just a fool, fool, a fool in love with you

I fell for you and I knew

The vision of your loveliness

I hope and pray

I'll be the vision of your happiness

Earth angel, earth angel

Please be mine

My darling dear love you all the time

I'm just a fool, fool, a fool in love with you

He finishes the song smoothly. Clapping fills the room. He sheepishly bows, then leaves the stage to go outside.

I get up from my chair, and follow him out. I have to find out if he meant something when his gaze felt like it was piercing my soul.

As I exit the pub, I notice Toshiro leaning against the wall. His hair tussled from his fingers running through it. I want to run my fingers through his hair, and feel the silky softness that it is.

As the door closes, he looks up, surprised to see it was me who followed him out. He walks towards me silently.

"Toshi-" I get cut off by his lips crashing into mine. My eyes widen for a moment, in shock, but then I relax into his embrace. My arms slowly make their way up around his neck, to pull him closer.

When Toshiro pulls back, we are both panting. "I'm apologize , that was uncalled for. But I enjoyed it. To be honest, Karin, I've had feelings for you for quite some time now. I apologize if I have offended you in anyway by that-"

This time I cut Toshiro off by grasping his leather jacket, pulling him down and kissing him passionately.


End file.
